One Minute
by Aries no Ma
Summary: SPOILERS DO FINAL DA SÉRIE. Kotetsu vai mostrar a Barnaby que existem várias coisas que se pode fazer em um minuto. Yaoi, Kotetsu x Barnaby. Fic escrita para o segundo desafio de ficlet da gincana do fórum Need For Fic.


**Notas da autora: **Fanfic escrita para o segundo desafio de Ficlet da gincana do fórum Need For Fic. Minha tentativa de escrever uma comédia...

**One Minute**

- E então?

Tiger havia acabado de voltar de uma missão, tirar a armadura e entrar no vestiário, quando deparou-se com Barnaby sentado ali, também usando o uniforme preto que usavam por baixo da armadura.

- Então o quê? - respondeu o moreno, sentindo-se perdido por um momento. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Como foi? - o loiro insistiu.

- Ah... nada de mais. Assaltaram uma loja de conveniência e tivemos que ir atrás dos ladrões - suspirou. - Mas os outros heróis da segunda divisão deram mais trabalho do que os ladrões. Aqueles caras conseguem ser bem atrapalhados.

- Mais do que você? - Barnaby sorriu de lado.

- É... - respondeu sem pensar, voltando em seguida o rosto para o loiro. - Ei!

O outro riu e se levantou, abrindo o armário para pegar as roupas, e só então Kotetsu lembrou-se de perguntar.

- Por que você está vestido assim? - e franziu a testa. - Por acaso mandaram vocês ficarem de prontidão?

- Hã, não – respondeu Barnaby, de costas para ele, enquanto separava suas roupas. - Eu resolvi ficar para o caso de... você sabe.

- Espera, você acha que eu não dou conta do recado? - Kotetsu cruzou os braços, indignado.

- Eu tive que te resgatar da última vez. E o seu poder só está durando um minuto.

- Pois fique sabendo que eu posso fazer muitas coisas em um minuto.

O loiro se virou, um meio sorriso sacana no rosto, já sem a parte de cima do uniforme preto.

- É mesmo? Que nem a noite passada?

Tiger não esperava aquela resposta, e abriu a boca para responder, mas não pensou em nada de imediato. Sentiu o rosto esquentar conforme as lembranças da última noite que passara na casa de Barnaby vinham à sua mente, nublando seus pensamentos. O fato do loiro estar sem camisa também não estava ajudando muito.

- Aquilo durou bem mais do que um minuto. E eu não estava falando disso! Há outras coisas, como, como...

- Como o quê?

- Como... hã... - o moreno piscou, tentando se concentrar em algo que não o loiro à sua frente. Mas não deu muito certo. - Miojo.

- Miojo? - Barnaby levantou a sobrancelha.

- É – afirmou com convicção, embora não estivesse realmente pensando para falar.

- Oji-san, leva três minutos pra fazer um miojo.

- Ah... - pensou um pouco, tentando consertar a situação. - Então sou mais rápido do que fazer miojo.

Barnaby cobriu os olhos com a mão.

- Isso não soou muito bem...

- Tá legal, tá legal... - o moreno passou também a mão pelo rosto, tentando se concentrar. Aquilo não estava dando certo. - O que eu quis dizer é que eu sei me virar em um minuto.

- Acabamos de concordar que em um minuto não dá nem pra fazer miojo.

- Vamos esquecer o miojo?

- Você ainda não me convenceu, Kotetsu.

- Olha... Eu tô aqui, não tô? Fui atrás dos caras, capturei um deles, deu tudo certo. Você não precisa ficar...

Nesse momento, a pulseira do moreno começou a brilhar e a vibrar, e ele atendeu o chamado, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

- Tiger! - a voz zangada do patrocinador deles acompanhou sua expressão séria no holograma que surgia. - Precisamos conversar sobre as vitrines quebradas, os bancos de praça, o hidrante e o poste de luz que você derrubou. Esteja na minha sala em dez, não, cinco minutos! - e desligou.

Kotetsu empalideceu e ficou olhando inutilmente para o próprio pulso.

- Hidrante? - Barnaby levantou a sobrancelha. - Poste de luz?

- Er...

- Você fez tudo isso em um minuto?

- Hã... - o moreno olhava para todos os lados, menos para frente.

- Ok, não precisa explicar.

- Bom, então eu acho que vou... - e apontou a porta, sem terminar a frase. Já ia se virando para sair quando o loiro o segurou pelo pulso.

- Espera...

- O quê? - voltou a olhar pra ele, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele sorria.

- Se não me engano, ele disse que você tem cinco minutos.

- É, mas...

Sem deixar ele terminar de falar, Barnaby aproximou-se e passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno, trazendo-o para perto de si.

- E se você fez tudo aquilo em um minuto, quero ver o que consegue fazer em cinco – sussurrou.

Tiger suspirou, sorrindo de volta e o abraçando pela cintura.

- Hm, mas ainda preciso chegar até lá, que tal quatro?

- Quatro? Uh... acha que consegue, oji-san? - sorriu, roçando os lábios nos dele.

- Quer apostar? - e o beijou antes que ele respondesse.

Sem parar o beijo, Barnaby alcançou o próprio celular no armário e ligou o cronômetro.


End file.
